Media cassettes are used to store media in sheet form for automated picking and dispensing in many types of self-service terminal (SST). For example, one particular type of media cassette is a currency cassette which may be used in Automated Teller Machines (ATMs). An ATM may include multiple media cassettes in the form of currency cassettes with each cassette storing currency notes having a respective value.
A typical currency cassette stores thousands of currency notes (also referred to as banknotes) in a neat array. This neat array of banknotes is urged towards a picking area of the currency cassette by a sprung plate (referred to as a pusher plate) which ensures that the neat array in the currency cassette is maintained in contact with the picking area as currency notes are removed from the cassette one-by-one.
Conventionally, to replenish the currency cassette with currency notes, a lid of the currency cassette is removed, and then the sprung plate is retracted and an array of new banknotes is then placed between the retracted sprung plate and the picking area. It is quite difficult for one person to retract the sprung plate and insert the array of new banknotes whilst holding the sprung plate in its retracted position. This can cause the inserted banknotes to be incorrectly loaded, which may lead to problems in picking these banknotes from the currency cassette. It is also time consuming to remove the lid of the currency cassette.
The recent currency industry trend associated with ATMs, which is for closed cycle cash management, is resulting in customers looking for ways to load and move cassettes between equipment without an operator touching the currency notes. This would reduce the chance of operator error and additionally, would obviate the need for extra security personnel to monitor cash transfers into the currency cassette. Until now, a suitable solution to this long felt need has been lacking.